Love in a strange way
by Tyroe
Summary: this is a story about a tauren hunter and draenei warrior that fall in love but how they fall will rattle your brain femslash if you don't like that kind story turn back now
1. Love written in Blood

Amalia held Brionnah close as she watched her sleep softly stroking Brionnah's soft black hair thinking back on now she met this wonderful creature that she called her love and how the meeting would change their lives forever.

It all began that day in Ogrimmar. Just a typical day, people coming and going with trade or goods for the auction house. Amalia was in the volley of honor talking to the goblin friends that she had made while learning a few new engineering tricks, while she was busy tinkering away she heard a fate shout in the distance saying "TO ARMS!!! TO ARMS MY BROTHERS!! THE ALLIANCE HAS COME!" everyone of the horde had heard the call to arms from the valley of strength and charged to the front.

As Amalia ran through the drag she could hear the faint sounds of battle for hunters have keen hearing, she drew her sword and axe, called for her wolf shadowpride when she came to the door of the valley of strength with her pet at her side she saw such carnage that had never been seen before by tauren eyes. Most of her comrades had ran by her with their weapons drawn ready to spill alliance blood once again like they did in the first war, amalia nodded to her wolf giving him the signal to go his way, he bore his teeth giving a terrifying howl and went into the heat of the battle. Amalia took a deep breath and said "FOR KALIMDOR! FOR MY FATHER!" and rushed into battle with her sights on a draenei warrior that was about to deliver the killing blow to a fellow tauren but Amalia had arrived in the nick of time to save the druid, Amalia bowled the warrior over knocking the two handed axe out of her hands but that did not stop the warrior for she immediately sprang back to her feet drawing the sword and dagger that were at her sides.

Amalia stood in front of the druid and said "Are you alright brother?" the druid was breathing heavily and replied "I am alright now, here take this" the druids stood to his feet and said "go with the earth mothers blessing". Amalia felt her strength grow within a matter of seconds, she slowly walked to her enemy making her walk back as they began to circle around each other with death written in their eyes.

The draenei warrior shouted something in her native tongue and charged trying to make the tauren bleed with every single swing but amalia dodged and swung back with as much force as the warrior even though they both had equal strength, they fought for what seemed like hours until amalia had a chance in her enemy lowering her defenses for a split second, she rushed the draenei warrior tackling her to the ground causing a cloud of dust in the fall. When the draenei fell her sword and dagger slipped from her grasp, she scrambled to retrieve them but the tauren was to quick for she had kicked the draenei in the stomach making her fly back a few feet. Amalia drew a small dagger that she kept on the back of her belt as she walked towards her gasping victim though other members of the alliance tried to stop the tauren, she ruthlessly killed who ever got between her and her prey. When she finally arrived at her gasping victim that was on her stomach still coughing from the kick, amalia rolled her victim over making the warrior's helmet fall off as she kneeled down and grabbed the draenei by the scuff of her tunic and held her dagger to the draenei's throat. The draenei opened her eyes and as amalia was about to pull the blade across until she looked into the draenei's eyes……..she froze. The warrior was helpless at the hands of her killer with the taurens knife at her throat; she had never felt the fear of death until now, the draenei closed her eyes again waiting for deaths release until she heard the sounds of retreat from one of the nightelves, the tauren released the warrior as she stood. The draenei stood her feet and grabbed what was lost and began to retreat with the others.

Shadowpride came slowly walking to his master with his jaws soaked with blood of the enemy; he softly nudged his master's leg for attention. Amalia bent down and stroked her pet softly but out the corner of her eye she saw something blue and white on the ground, she walked over and picked the helmet off the ground and said to herself "_why couldn't I kill her? I've killed countless numbers of the alliance…what made her different?"_ Amalia stayed in Ogrimmar for awhile to help the healers with the wounded and with anything else that she could do before leaving the city on the long trek back to Mulgore to see her family of the greyfeather clan.


	2. Adventures of your heart

Brionnah sat in front of a fireplace gazing into the red coals and orange flames that kept them ablaze, she had tried to sleep but she could not shake the thought of that tauren huntress the day the alliance laid siege to Ogrimmar.

"Why aren't you asleep my daughter?" Brionnah looked around to see who said that, she looked to the stairs and saw it was her father Khariton who sat on the council of the Naaru with the other draenei leaders.

"Many of my nights have been restless since the attack on Ogrimmar my father."

Khariton came and sat beside his daughter and wrapped his arm around her, he gave a sigh and said "you cannot fool me Brionnah" he laughed softly.

Brionnah smiled and said "I couldn't fool mother either, both of you always knew why I come down to the fire place." Brionnah took a deep breath and said "Father I saw someone that day the alliance tried to siege to Ogrimmar."

Khariton looked to his daughter with a curious look and replied "Did you now??"

Brionnah nodded to reply to her father's question.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" her father asked. He smiled at her with a look that said "_Finally my daughter is going to be married._"

Brionnah was silent to her father's question as she stood up from the fire place and said….."She, father."

"She?" her father asked with a quizzical look

"Yes father" Brionnah replied.

Her father gave a heavy sigh as he stood from where he was sitting in front of the fire place and said "Who is this woman you claim to love??"

Brionnah began to rub her hands together as in excitement of joyous news and said "She one of the finest creatures of this green earth my father".

Her father gave a soft chuckle and replied "I believe you my daughter but what I mean is what race is she? Is she human? Nightelf? What is this marvelous creature you speak of?"

Brionnah gave a sigh and with a smooth dreamy tone she whispered "She is tall like our kind and she has soft yet rugged fur and her eyes are blue like the veiled sea".

Her father scratched his chin and said "Tall, covered with fur", he looked to his daughter and said "She's a tauren isn't she?"

She nodded in reply to her father's question.

"That's impossible" her father said as flung his hands in the air "how can you love someone you've never even talked to? Yet alone speak the same language"

"I know it seems crazy father but it's true" Brionnah said as she walked to her father and rested her head on her father's chest.

He replied "I may not approve of this pairing because she is horde but I will do what I can to help you find her, this tauren you speak of, I have a few connections in the councils of Darnassus. They're scouts can fly over Mulgore and try to find this woman that you claim to love" he finished with a smile.

"Oh father will you? Truly?" Brionnah said with a smile on her face that was so bright it could out shine the sun.

"Yes" her father replied, "but now it is late and you need rest. We can plan out where to start in the morning"

Khariton kissed his daughters forehead, gave her a hug and said "good night and May the naaru watch over you"

"And also with you father" Brionnah replied before she made her way back up to her room.

-------------------------------

(Next morning)

As soon as Brionnah awoke from her slumber she was busy running back and fourth with satchels to pack her things for her long trip to Mulgore from Azuremyst Island, though technically it was a short trip if you know where to go to cut down traveling time.

While she was packing her things, there was a faint knock on the door.

"Come in" said Brionnah as she kept packing.

"Are you going some where?" came the question in a deep tone, Brionnah turned around to see Tao-Kalyre leaning against her door-post. He was a fellow draenei like her self but he was with a holy order of paladins and was also Brionnah's best friend from childhood.

"Tao!!" Brionnah said with excitement as she nearly tackled him with a hug.

"Ha ha, it's good to see you to old friend" Tao said as they let go of each other.

"When did you get back from Outland?" Brionnah said as she took a count to make sure she had everything.

Tao replied "I got back a few days ago and the only reason why I didn't come to see you is because I have been busy giving my reports to the council about what I found there. I've also been spending time with my brothers and their families"

"I bet it was good to see them again, huh?" Brionnah said as she tied her satchels.

"It was good to see them, my nephews are getting to be very tall. But enough about my family, I came here to spend time with my sister only to find you packing. Where are you going?" Tao said as he grabbed one of the bags and walked with Brionnah down the stairs to main hall.

She replied "I'm off to find my true love, brother".

"What!" Tao said with a shout, the shock showing on his face.

Brionnah laughed as she replied "Yes it's true, I've found someone that has really taken my breath away."

"Where is this so called breath taker from??" Tao said with a _"when did this happen?"_ look

Brionnah sighed and said with a smile "Mulgore"

"MULGORE!!!!" Tao said with heat in his voice

"What's the matter?" Brionnah replied

"Mulgore is horde territory if you haven't noticed and not to mention you'll be killed if you step foot in there"

"Not if I stay to the boarders brother, their patrols stay within their villages" replied Brionnah

"That doesn't matter!" Tao said as he dropped Brionnah's bag

"What do you care?" Brionnah said now with a shout

Tao replied "You are my sister Brionnah, we may not be related by blood but I've always seen you as family" he sighed heavily and said softly "and I love you" as he gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "I cannot stand the thought of losing you"

Brionnah returned his hug and said with whisper in his ear "I love you to brother; I promise you won't loose me. I shall return by the next full moon"

"I'll come with you as far as Ratchet in the Barrens" Tao said as he picked up the bag he dropped earlier with a sniff and wiped his eyes.

Brionnah cupped his cheek and said in soft voice "Do not grieve for me, my brother. I shall return one day to this place, watch for my coming".

They walked out of Exodar and down to the harbor, Brionnah heard a faint shout and turned to see who was calling.

"Brionnah wait!" it was her father Khariton.

Brionnah set her bags down and ran to her father.

They collided in a hug as her father said "I had to see you off" he looked into his daughters eyes and smiled with a tear escaping his own.

"Thank you father" replied Brionnah as she wiped away her fathers tear, smiled then walked to back to Tao.

When they got to the docks, the ship had just arrived with the captain shouting "All aboard for Menithil harbor!"

Tao went on ahead to load Brionnah's luggage as Brionnah and her father talked. "Before you go, I want you to have this" Khariton pulled out a small blue stone with purple writing across the front of it. "This is the summoning stone for Vlaidross." He said as he laid the small stone is his daughter's hand. This was her father's black elekk, a rare beast for only those of noble birth.

"Oh father," Brionnah said as she gazed at the stone and back to her father.

Her father nodded and said "That's right, she's yours now. Take good care of her"

"I will father and thank you" replied Brionnah with a bow before her father

"Go with my blessing and may you find this tauren that you spoke of" said Khariton as Brionnah kneeled down to receive it. After this she stood and got on the boat.

Her father stood on the end of the docks and said "Tao, look after my daughter, will you?"

Tao replied "I can only go as far the Barrens with her my lord Khariton but I will make sure no harm comes to her as we sail"

Tao and Brionnah said goodbye to her father and waved.

"Be safe" Khariton said with a whisper as he began to pray for his daughter's safe passage.


End file.
